


Trope Flash

by ReaderRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Just a collection of flash fics. Hitting random on TV Tropes and trying to write whatever trope comes up. Mostly drabbles, warnings on each chapter.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just going to be a flasg fiction collection for whenever I feel like writing but can't manage to work on any of my other works. I'll keep this first chapter as an index and explanation.
> 
> I can't say these will all be nice or good. It's just a personal challenge

**1 -[Extreme Mêlée Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366001/chapters/33164070)**

  * Undyne vs Ambiguous.
  * Nightmares, violence, gore



* * *

* * *

**2 -[X on a Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366001/chapters/33164088)**

  * Undyne, Papyrus, Sans
  * carnivals and deep fried foods
  * "Illiterate" Papyrus AU (don't ask)



* * *

* * *

 

 


	2. Extreme Mêlée Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ExtremeMeleeRevenge
> 
> The trope where a character just keeps punching and punching someone out of revenge, likely until there is nothing left. Subtrope of No Holds Barred Beatdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, Gore, Nightmares, and ambiguity

She’s punching it.

She has magic, of course she has magic, she’s a monster and she has magic, but for some reason that doesn’t feel like enough. Magic alone is too distant, too easy, she couldn’t feel the way her hands cut through the flesh like paper over slime, ripping through the membrane and into the unknowable mass writhing beneath her, beneath her fists. She is angry, of course she’s angry! Hell yeah she is, and it’s well deserved! Deserved beyond compare, and each contact, fist to flesh to paper to goo to formless nothingness-- it’s the only way she knows! Knows that it was real! Knows that it can feel the pain it caused to everyone, turned back against it! Knows that it--whatever it is-- is suffering for everything and everyone and all the things it broke and all the world it changed and knows that it was hurting breaking cutting bleeding tearing tearing tearing tearing and dusting and shattering and breaking and----

And then she wakes up.

She's punching her pillow, and if it was a monster, then boy, it’d be dust. 

But it’s not a monster. It’s not a person. It’s not a force. It’s just a pillow. And whatever she thought she was fighting a few moments ago… it isn’t real. And it never was. And she’s… she’s not even sure what that dream was about anymore.

Man, and it's not even morning yet, and she's going to have a hard time getting back to sleep. Her adrenaline is racing, and when she chooses her eyes, it seems just a bit darker than it should… 

She calls Alphys, and she's awake of course, and asks her about the weather. A pit sits in her soul, but as soon as she gets her answer, it dissolves like nothing, along with the dream, and by the time she hangs up, she doesn't remember she had that dream at all. 

 


	3. X on a Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/XOnAStick
> 
> It's a trope... on a stick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnivals, nightmares, dumb jokes, bad food, and bad writing...  
> ...on a stick!

“papyrus. i don’t think you understand. It’s a hotdog… on a stick. do you not see what a revolution that is???”

“IT’S STILL JUST A HOTDOG??? IT’S JUST ON A STICK????? WHAT’S THE DIFFERENCE?”

“everything!!!” Sans shouted, using the hotdog (on a stick) as a baton to demonstrate his point.

Papyrus gave it some more thought, he really did, scrunching his forehead and giving it careful consideration. He perhaps owed his brother that much. He hadn’t been this excited in months.

Still, he failed. He shrugged helplessly. 

“arrrghhh! okay imagine if you could put spaghetti on a stick.”

Again, Papyrus was shrugging. “IT WOULD FALL RIGHT OFF!”

It was Undyne’s turn to pipe up, having been busy texting Alphys and unusually quiet up to this point. “That’s an easy fix! If you deep fry the spaghetti when its on the stick, it’ll stay on! Just like the other stuff on a stick! OH!!! WE SHOULD TRY THAT!!!”

“NO!!!” Papyrus didn’t like telling his former-kind-of-boss no, but too far was too far, and this was an atrocity in the making. He had to put his foot down. “I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO EVEN CONSIDER SUCH A THING! THAT IS LITERALLY MY LEAST FAVORITE NIGHTMARE!!!!”

“i thought your least favorite was the one where ol’--”

“I HAVE A NEW LEAST FAVORITE. I HAD IT JUST NOW. THE MOST TERRIFYING OF ALL, FOR ITS MUNDANITY AND LIKELIHOOD OF COMING TO FRUITION.”

“it’s not night though. how did you have a nightmare just now if it isn’t night?”

“Oh!! Maybe it was a daymare!!”

“DON’T BE ABSURD, UNDYNE. IT IS CLEARLY EVENING. LEARN YOUR HUMAN TIMES. WE’VE ALREADY BEEN HERE FOR MONTHS!”

(“Isn’t it years?” Undyne wondered.)

“IT WAS CLEARLY AN EVENINGMARE. IT’S ALSO AN ACRONYM. IT’S SHORT FOR " **EVEN** -MORE-TERRIFY **ING** -THAN-A-NIGHT **MARE**!!! ”

“bro, i don’t think that’s what an acronym is.”

“WHO HAS THE DEGREE IN APPLIED LINGUISTICS HERE, SANS? OH THAT’S RIGHT, NOT YOU.”

“Dude you have a degree in linguistics?”

“actually he has 3.”

“Holy sh-- shanks! I didn’t know that! Congrats bud! You gotta get a job with that stuff?”

“he actually had one and quit”

“I DID NOT QUIT! I SPONTANEOUSLY-- UM. WELL IT DOESN’T MATTER! THE POINT IS DEEP-FRIED SPAGHETTI IS THE WORST THING TO EVER NOT EXIST.”

Sans gave him a look. “you sure about that choice of words, pap?”

“I’M ALWAYS SURE OF MY CHOICE OF WORDS, SANS. I AM THE GRAND DUCHESS OF WORDS.”

“okay. but.”

“NO BUTTS. WORST THING TO NEVER EXIST. LEAST FAVORITE NIGHTMARE. EVEN-MORE-TERRIFYING-THAN-A-NIGHTMARE. WE ARE NEVER DEEP FRYING SPAGHETTI. NO STICK IS WORTH THAT SACRILEGE.”

Sans shrugged. Fair enough!

 

Sans and Undyne partnered up to get more things-on-a-stick as Papyrus wandered off to critique carnival rides.

They made a pact not to tell him about the cart with the spaghetti-on-a-stick, deep fried in grease and better than either of the two had ever imagined spaghetti could taste.


End file.
